plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BoltBlizard
Well, basically 99% of the players sucks at them :P I've 1ccd EoSD, IN, PoFV, TD and DDC on Easy. I still often accidentially get hit and waste my bombs. Superteletubbies64 (talk) 18:12, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Which Touhou mobile game? I thought Touhou games are intended for PC and are not going to work well on any other platform because of the controls? Also, did you purge your user talk? Can you at least put in my messages again? Superteletubbies64 (talk) 18:50, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Ok but can you tell me the name of that mobile game? I always keep trying. I memorize the spellcard patterns and eventually I beat it Superteletubbies64 (talk) 19:07, January 29, 2017 (UTC) I am as triggered at you as Mag is at Cactopus. (You get the reference, right?) --TheO0032 (talk) 19:14, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Hey, can we be friend? I will be glad to draw some more character for you. Just leave some at my talk page ok? --SolarQuatz2809 (talk) 14:01, February 23, 2017 (UTC) . --PeaVZ108 (talk) 11:25, April 19, 2017 (UTC)}} Hey Bolt. How are you doing? JeloElducal (talk) 21:34, April 24, 2017 (UTC) About the "sudden message" Well, funny story. I was gonna drag you to the IaLR wiki, but seeing that you have different interests, and it's bad to drag someone into something for no reason, I just let it go. Sorry. Also, how come you lost and how did you lose interest in IALR? JeloElducal (talk) 06:01, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Okay. #Do you know what's going on in the series? #Do you have plans to rejoin? Will you keep your character? #Are you surprised by the changes? #You noticed there's a season 2? Last questions, bye!JeloElducal (talk) 06:52, April 26, 2017 (UTC) I might make a wordbubble, do you need requirements for a wordbubble? If you wanna go to IaLR, go to the roleplaying branch and click any episode that begins with "IaLR" or "In a Locked Room". I know you're not that dumb, I can't properly describe it. Also, I'm inviting you to the wiki, but I think you know where that is. JeloElducal (talk) 14:01, April 29, 2017 (UTC) hiya bolt! I was a member of the wiki since around the Zomboss down update from GW1. I keep dropping in and out of inactivity due to my phases of interest. The last time I was out of a phase was December 2016. I keep coming back no matter how many times I drop into inactivity. So that is why you remember me when you were a bolt-weed. Hal lucination (talk) 16:11, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Well I don't know how this Talk Page works so yeah I at least tried Anyway yes, I accept the Challenge I have some decent Impfinity decks. Also for the Opinion list for the Zombie Heros, I personally don't dislike Immorticia or Z-Mech but I had to put something on the bottom list. Also I think they are not as strong as the other heroes. Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale (talk) 03:36, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Arranging ''' Okay but first what time is it at your place? since for me it is around 12:50pm for me? UTC +07:00 Also are you busy now? Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale (talk) 05:58, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Well I am free Tommorrow but are you active at 10:00am your time? since that is around 4:00pm for me. Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale (talk) 06:12, July 17, 2017 (UTC) I am not sure about Saturday since I might be out for the whole day but I will know the full details later Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale (talk) 07:30, July 17, 2017 (UTC) CITRONtanker (talk) 20:11, September 8, 2017 (UTC) 05:00, September 21, 2017 (UTC)}} Re:Thanks }} Happy Birthday, Bolty! CITRONtanker (talk) 13:01, September 21, 2017 (UTC)''' YammaYamer21 (talk) 19:48, September 21, 2017 (UTC) HELLO So hey. I was wondering if we are still (or ever were exactly) friends. Thank you for your time. I am the great Insanitor101. I have probably sent you something important so read it! Chat with me at my talk page, duh! 19:51, November 18, 2017 (UTC) RE: HELLO Well, that hurts. A lot. I don’t blame you but...ugh, what have I done? Now the whole wiki hates me. Take any user here and ask them they would say they hate me. But, you know, this IS a talk page and I won’t spam it with my misery and cousin-hating moping. So, I guess I have my answer. Thanks. I guess I’ll plop down and edit my signature because why not I am the supposed vandal Insanitor101. I have probably done wrong but still wished to send you something sad or dumb so don’t read it! Chat with me at my talk page, which is messy, like my reputation and life right now! 22:09, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Hi Hi You alive? I am the great Insanitor101. I have probably sent you something important so read it! Chat with me at my talk page, duh! 21:17, March 15, 2018 (UTC)